Little brother
by Saki-Uzumaki
Summary: Quizás si nos hubiéramos conocido de otra forma, quizás si en vez de ser yo menor que tu, éramos los dos de la misma edad… USUK.


lalala~ es mi primer UsUK, i si me gusta esta pareja, pero mi OTP es el FrUK, asi que... si salio medio raro... lo siento xD

Disclaimer: Heta le pertenece a Himaruya, Arthur pertence a Reuno Unido i Alfred al continente Americano(?

America-centric. Perdonad ortografia, soy tonta y word no corrige todo -.-

* * *

- ¡Alfred eres insoportable! ¡Lárgate de mi casa! – Tus gritos eran música para mis oídos. Tus cejas pobladas, torcidas, indicando enojo eran una de las cosas mas hermosas que había visto. Tus ojos, destellantes, llenos de furia, mezclados con amargura y soledad, me hacían querer quedarme. Tu nariz, repinada y fruncida, y tus labios… Oh, tus labios… - Me escuchas, _stupid_? – Volví en sí cuando sentí tus manos en mi cara. Al parecer me fui acercando lentamente, y te tenía acorralado contra la pared. - ¡Aléjate de mi! ¡_You fool_! - Te hice caso, y me mordí los labios… Solía suceder, eso de que me perdiese en ti, y no volvía hasta que ponías verdadera resistencia.

- ¡Okey Okey! ¡_I'm sorry_! ¿Por qué siempre te enojas tanto anglocejon? - Me reí, mientras tú te enfureciste aún más… Era gracioso, y a la vez triste… Hacer eso, hacerte enojar, era la única forma que podía llamar tu atención… Por que claramente no podíamos hablar como dos seres civilizados, como dos hombres, dos amigos… Y eso era por que no lo éramos, ¿no?

- ¡No me digas así! Maldita sea, ¡ya no te soporto mas! - Caminaste hasta la puerta y la abriste con mucho enojo… si fueras yo seguramente la habrías arrancado - Mira, es la puerta, ¡_So go away_! - Me encantaba, adoraba que cuando estábamos solos hablábamos en tu idioma, ese que tu me enseñaste siendo mi hermano mayor… - ¡Vamos, Alfred! ¡No pongas cara de perrito mojado, no caeré en eso! - No me di cuenta cuando había bajado mi mirada, ni cuando mis ojos perdieron su brillo, pero si supe por que… tu hermano menor, tu _outoto, _¿yo era es? Bueno, solía llamarte así, pero ya no te consideraba así…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Inglaterra! Haz venido! - Mi voz sonó feliz cuando te vi entrar, acariciaste mi cabeza… Hacia ya tanto tiempo que no me visitabas…_

_-America! Como haz crecido! - Tus manos en mi cabeza se sentían calidas, y a la vez algo duras, como si hubieras sostenido algo de fierro por mucho tiempo. Me abrase a ti, y me correspondiste. - Fuiste buen niño mientras no estuve? Hiciste tus deberes? - Me aleje y asentí, feliz, tan feliz que mis mejillas estaban rojas, y cuando lo notaste, te contagiaste._

_- Dormirás conmigo hoy? - Tus cachetes se pusieron aun más rojos y evadiste mi mirada…_

_-Ya no es… ja ja… apropiado… - Tsk… nuevamente me evadirías e irías a hablar con mis superiores… Era posible que no te vuelva a ver hoy. - Debo ir a… - Te diste vuelta y caminaste dos pasos, pero yo, velozmente, te abrase por detrás, sorprendiéndote._

_-No! ¡Stay with me! - Te apretuje aun mas - Please… no te vayas… - Mis lagrimas comenzaron a mojar tus ropas y sentí como tragaste duro. Siempre lo hacías. Siempre te desaparecías por un tiempo y luego volvías para pasar unos minutos, diciendo que "El hermano mayor" tenía que trabajar._

_-America… - Te diste vuelta y me observaste unos segundos. Yo cerré mis manos más fuerte, sosteniendo tu ropa_

_-No me dejes solo… - Diste un pequeño saltito de impresión y te agachaste, posicionadote a mi altura._

_-Okey… Me quedare contigo - Tus ojos estaban verdes, radiantes, parecían que me sostendrían por siempre, comprendiéndome._

_-Duerme conmigo esta noche… - Te impresionaste nuevamente y miraste a un costado. Seguro crees que no se lo que digo, pero yo ya no era un niño, y no quería ser mas tu hermano menor._

_-Bien… - Me abrasaste, sin saber lo que en realidad yo estaba sintiendo._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-_Hello_? America? - Nuevamente me perdí en un recuerdo vago, pero a la vez emocionante. Te volví a sonreír y me acerque a la puerta, cerrándola - _What are you_…?

-Oh, _came on_! Siempre te enojas por nada… Solo era una broma, si? - Apoye mi brazo en tu hombro y tu te cruzaste de brazos.

-_Damn it_… Deberías… ser mas como lo eras de pequeño… - Tu sonrisa sarcástica apareció, borrando la mía - Ah… eras como un ángel, mi pequeño her- No pude soportarlo, por lo que te estampe contra la pared, sosteniendo tus brazos, atrapándote para que no escapes - A-America!

-No lo digas… - Te susurre al oído y tu te sobresaltaste. Odiaba aquello - Yo no soy tu hermano menor… - Suspiraste y yo te mire a la cara. Estabas sonrojado, pero no era por mi cercanía, por que yo te gustaba, si no por que en realidad no estabas acostumbrado a que la gente este sobre ti- Nunca lo fui - Y era extraño, por que a pesar de ser yo quien quiso llamarte primero hermano, nunca te sentí como tal. Tú siempre te ibas, me dejabas a un lado… Me di cuenta de cuanto te necesitaba tarde…. De cómo te necesitaba….

-Ame- Comencé a besarte, sabiendo que es lo que sucedería. Tú opondrías resistencia y luego me golpearías, me dirías que no es lo correcto, como lo dijiste la primera vez, para así irte y fingir que no sucedió nada - Ame-ri- America! - Y así hiciste. Te limpiaste los labios y me miraste enrojecido - Sabes que no…

-Si! No es correcto… - Me aleje tres pasos de ti, hasta llegar a una silla, donde me senté - _I know_…- Baje mi mirada y espere el insulto, que me indicaría que te irías. Pero en vez de eso, sentí tu pecho en mi cara, y tus brazos rodear mi cuello - Inglaterra… - Susurre… Por que hacías eso?

-_I'm sorry_… - Tu voz sonó débil, pero a la vez comprensiva - _I'm sorry_, America… pero… no puedo sentir como tu… - Mis lagrimas comenzaron a brotar y te abrase con fuerza.

-Por qué? Por qué no puedes! Hay alguien mas? Qué… - Me acariciaste la cabeza y me hiciste verte a los ojos… tú también los tenias humedos, pero las lágrimas no llegaban a salir.

-Sabes que no es eso… - Me mordí los labios y evite tu mirada - No… mírame - Te hice caso y tu chocaste tu frente con la mía… Eras… tan hermoso - _I love you_, Alfred… - Me dijiste y yo cerré mis ojos para disfrutar tu hedor, tu perfume ingles, sentir tu respiración y mantener esas cuatro palabras en mi mente… para siempre…

- _I do too_, Arthur… - Acaricie mi nariz con la tuya, sintiendo como mis lagrimas volvían a salir.

-… Pero no de esa forma… - …"No de esa forma"… Era la frase que mas odiaba en todo el mundo… Era lo que me hacia bajar del cielo, por que luego de las mas hermosas palabras, llegaba esa frase…

-… - Asentí, aun llorando, y note que intentaste correrte, para retirarte - No! - Dije rápidamente, deteniéndote - Solo… un poco mas… - Suspiraste y te mantuviste así.

Por que… no podía pedir más no? No iba a obligarte, no llegaba a eso aun… Quizás si nos hubiéramos conocido de otra forma, quizás si en vez de ser yo menor que tu, éramos los dos de la misma edad… si en vez de fingir que éramos hermanos, hubiéramos fingido que tu eras mi esposa…

Pero las cosas no eran así, y tu no sentias lo que yo siento por ti… Y no podía hacer nada mas que pasar tiempo contigo, para probar si… si tu…

-… Enamórate de mi, Arthur… - Susurre y volviste a suspirar

-Tratare… - Me alentaste, pero yo sabia que al encontrarnos mañana, esto nunca habría sucedido… Y estaba bien, por que tu lo querías así no? - Tratare…

* * *

Aclaraciones Ingles-Español

_You fool_: "Tu tonto!" es algo asi como... un insulto xD

_So go away_ : "Asi que vete de aqui"

_Stay with me_: "Quedate conmigo

_Damn it_: "Maldición"

Otras no aclaro por qe... bueno... no se son obvias owo

Les gusto? me gustan los comentarios, asi qe comenten! ya sea con tomates (mm~ tomates) o con flores n.n


End file.
